Mononokean's flower
by Aamu16
Summary: Hanae was gorgeous; he was Itsuki's beautiful flower. The entire Underworld knew it, Mononokean's master was someone who was feared and respected, and even the three powers of the Underworld knew that no one is allowed to touch his flower.
1. Chapter 1

Zenko was nervous.

She was an employee of the Mononokean, she was wearing her uniform; a beautiful blue kimono with navy and black patterns of birds and flowers. A new customer had come in, in order to request the help of the Mononokean as usual; she greeted him with a bow and leaded him to the tea room of the manor that was Itsuki's home. The Mononokean was now not just a little room for tea, but a huge house with many rooms, the Mononokean had told Itsuki that just a little tea room wouldn't be enough for him, his employees and, of course, his flower.

So she bounded herself to a house, now she has eyes everywhere which was a relief for Yahiko and her, the most trusted employees of the Mononokean. Their uniforms where different from the others, Yakiko's red and orange kimono and her blue kimono were sings that they responded to Itsuki directly. Yahiko was Itsuki's personal servant and Zenko was the Hanae's.

Mononokean's employees never stayed the same for long, except for those two, they always committed the error of pass the limit with Hanae, but again, it wasn't that he stopped them. In fact, Hanae liked to seduce them and see them fall for his beautiful smile and his creamy skin. She didn't know what had happened when they were away for a year, no one knew. Perhaps the Legislator, even Justice but that was all. The Executive truly hated coming to the Mononokean and he wasn't welcomed either; so Zenko hasn't seen him for a long time and she would prefer it to stay that way to.

Back to the present, the costumer had brought a beautiful red kimono, with patterns of flowers in white, dark red, orange and yellow; it was like in a red field sunset's flowers blossomed, the obi was pink and light orange. It has a beautiful kimono indeed; the problem was that the costumer hasn't made any attempt of handing it to her in order to give it to Hanae later. Some yokai were curious, they all knew about the flower of Mononokean's master and some just couldn't help themselves, they went with a present and tried to give it to Hanae. It was then when the Earth became Hell, Hanae seduced them, wore or ate what they brought and the Mononokean warned Itsuki. She knew that today was one of those days, she felt it her gut.

She sighed and bowed in front of the client, neatly, in a lovely and correct form. It was a man today, he had a humanoid form; Zenko guessed he was most likely a ghost and a curious one. He was handsome, brown short hair, fair skin and chestnut eyes; of course not as handsome as Itsuki but that doesn't mattered to Hanae.

"Dear costumer, I will bring some tea. Please, stay here while the master comes." She said, just how many times had she said it? Zenko had already lost the count, long ago.

Zenko was nervous because of the mess that he and his stupid curiosity will bring, without forgetting the lust obviously. One of the most famous rumors of the Underworld was how beautiful was the 'flower' of the Mononokean.

The first time that it happened the Legislator was temped of making a new rule in order to protect his fellows yokai, but Haruitsuki's glare and something wrote in the scroll of the living room stopped him in the same instant that he was about to say "This is a rule." Instead he simply said "Forget it; just don't make such a mess again, please." And kept smoking while he retracted from the place and went back home. Then Zenko knew that no matter what happened no one would come after Itsuki and the Mononokean.

Zenko saw Yahiko on one of the corridors, he was as lively as when she met him even with Itsuki, with them Hanae and Itsuki kept being the same, but they knew exactly where the limits were just Fuzzy had the freedom of cuddle with Hanae. And she sometimes could see that sly and seductive Hanae that brought everyone to their knees, that scared her. She was afraid of the boredom of Hanae and the bloodlust of Itsuki, which filled every single space of the house when he found Hanae with someone other than Fuzzy, Zenko or Yahiko.

"Zenko!" the fox screamed happily, no one had been murdered in a while and they even played yesterday all together, even Hanae. "What's the matter? Your face is pale." He asked worried, then his ears popped out and his eyes opened to show the black sclera and yellow and red irises. "Another stupid." He said angry, why when the things started to be good someone came and fucked them up? He would never know.

That was all they needed to know that the stupid ghost had gone to find Hanae. And Itsuki would do nothing until the Mononokean said something, and the Mononokean wouldn't say a thing until Hanae started to take off his clothes. They should start to gather the cleaning stuff; this would be a busy afternoon.

The young man was searching where would that 'flower' could possibly be. A nice and faint essence filled his sense suddenly, he was already almost in the most inner part of the house; it smelled like clean soap and flowers, and sex.

When Akira heard about the story of the Mononokean's flower he was so curious… being alive he had been a Don Juan and even now he had success with the ladies, and men, of the Underworld. So if he could share the bed with the 'flower' of the Mononokean he would be even more famous!

Finally he reached the end of the hallway and opened the door; he spotted a human figure in blue clothing. The boy turned around and a sugary smile found a way to his rosy lips, he had bedroom eyes and something in his moves was so alluring that Akira found himself licking his lips.

The light blue kimono, as beautiful as the one that he had brought, slipped form his shoulder and let see a silken and soft skin. Some of the chest, not much, was also exposed. At last, the beautiful creature in front of him spoke in a tempting voice.

"Oh, a guest…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there~, I'm Aamu16.

Well you have been asking on the comments so here's the answer: I did this AU thinking -a lot- about one of the bad endings of "Togainu no Chi" so yes, this is dark as fuck.

* * *

"Oh, a guest…" Hanae stood up and went almost running to the young boy; he stopped some steps before him.

He was thinner than before that 'incident' happened.

* * *

*One year ago*

"Hanae!" it was the first time that Itsuki called his name, it was a shame it was the first and the last one.

The raven tried to escape of the grasp of the monster, he had multiple wounds and he was also bleeding. He felt how that monster grabbed his neck rudely and yanked his head back; he has a prominent wound on his neck which was bleeding.

The monster licked his neck greedily, tasting his blood, Hanae started to shiver in fear and anxiety. His eyes were filled with tears that started to fall down his cheeks and neck. The monster seemed to like the mix of the tears and blood.

"What's the matter little one?!" he started to laugh hysterically. "Look at your beloved 'employer'!" with a firm grip of his jaw it forced Hanae to look at Itsuki.

That beast had asked the help of the Mononokean's master, but he really just wanted to become the master himself. So he drugged Itsuki and started to make cuts on Hanae's skin, just for fun; while Itsuki writhed in agony on the floor. That thing was sadistic and perverted.

Hanae hated being that weak, he hated it so much… then Itsuki did something that no one thought; took one of the pills of the box that he always wore and swallowed it dry.

The agony increased to levels that a normal human just couldn't imagine, meanwhile the monster finally released Hanae in order to grab his stomach. It was too good to be true; the Mononokean's master himself had dug his own grave. Hanae crawled to Itsuki, his vision blurry because of the tears and the blood loss, he couldn't lose Itsuki, he just couldn't.

The blond was his everything if someone said that they could save him in exchange of his life he would have accepted. He would give up to his house, his home, his mother even! But not Itsuki, not him, anyone but Itsuki…

"Please, please, please…!" he repeated. Hanae didn't even know to whom was he pleading, and then he remembered the monster's touch and its worlds… 'Let's have a good time together, okay~?' he would rather die, thank you very much.

With trembling hands, he took one of the pills that were spread across the tatami and crying still swallowed it dry.

The pain was so intense that his wounds seemed mosquitos' bites. He couldn't even scream aloud, everything was purple and black, the beast and Itsuki multiplied for ten. The blond has stopped moving and his eyes dull and without light, and the monster was coming closer and closer, he couldn't move or run, he couldn't even take Istuki's hand.

Suddenly he felt a burnt rise from his throat, it was like fire, and suddenly Hanae found himself throwing out in the ground; with a cold and gentle hand rubbing his back. He knew that hand.

In less than a minute after his throwing out stopped, he was pulled in a warm embrace, tight and safe. But Hanae knew that something was wrong, terribly wrong. The smell of iron filled the air, and a red substance painted the walls of the Mononokean.

Something beyond recognition was in the ground; it was a huge mess of guts, scales, and teeth. But Itsuki was okay, everything was okay.

What felt wrong were Hanae's feeling about what that monster was now. It felt… good… something that should be terrifying felt really good, the smell, the color, Itsuki's possessive behavior…

It took a year, a whole year to know what had happened then and there, something inside their head had snapped, the sympathy was gone. The possessiveness took its place, he was Itsuki's and Itsuki was his.

From time to time he liked to see and feel that jealousy, that bloodlust, the way Itsuki would fuck him for hours without stop even if Hanae pleaded him to take a break. The bruises, the love bites, the fire in Itsuki's eyes… he became addicted to it.

Therefore he would do anything to have it, to see it…

Hanae also found pleasure in seeing others fall into temptation, especially Mononokean's employees, they respected their master, feared him, some even loved him… those were who pissed Hanae the most, Itsuki was HIS and his alone. How dared they…?

But even he knew his limits, Zenko, Yahiko, and Fuzzy would never be his prey, just like the Legislator, the Justice or the Executive. But that didn't spare the customers… at all.

The Mononokean was their accomplice, his and Itsuki's... because he also knew that Hanae liked to make him jealous.

* * *

*Back to present*

"Is that a present for me?" he asked with an innocent smile.

"Yeah…" Akira was enchanted by Hanae's beauty, how could a man like the master of the Mononokean keep trapped such a gorgeous creature?

"Should I try it out?" he asked sweetly, Akira could feel Hanae's breathing on his lips. He nodded absently. Hanae giggled and took the kimono from him.

Slowly the blue one fell to the floor and the red fabric took its place, all too soon to Akira's liking.

"Does it fit me?" the spicy tone, the feeling of those slender arms around his neck… he wanted that man, now. He rudely kissed him, almost at the same time Akira slipped his tongue inside Hanae's mouth.

Hanae liked that kiss, but his body couldn't be satisfied by someone like him… just Itsuki could make him scream of pleasure.

Meanwhile in Itsuki's room, a faint jingled attracted Mononokean's master attention.

" **Itsuki, someone is with Hanae."**

That was all that it needed to now. A sigh escaped from his lips.

"He could be a little more faithful to me…" the blond whispered quietly, he took the sword that, at the start, was meant to be just decoration, now it was so sharp that he couldn't touch it carelessly.

Zenko and Yahiko tensed themselves when they felt the familiar bloodlust and took a sharp breath.

"Who was this time?" he asked half amused by his lover behavior. That whisper was crueler than any scream.


	3. Chapter 3

The door of the room opened abruptly, with a thud, it startled Akira. But not Hanae, who was on his four with the beautiful kimono made a mess, wrapped around his hips.

The brown haired boy didn't have time to even scream, Itsuki sliced his throat at the same moment he turned his head around.

Akira fell on his side, trying to cover up the wound, all too soon the blood made a pool on the floor tiles. The vision of Akira was becoming blurry and his body started to fill numb, heavy and cold, so cold… he confused the convulsions with shivers.

Usually a normal sword wouldn't be able to cut a ghost, but this was different, it was poisoned with a medicine that would make the one that he always carried around a simple pill for headache and also Itsuki's spiritual power. Moura hasn't been very happy about it, but no one could refuse Mononokean's master request.

Hanae stood up and thrown his arms around Itsuki's neck, who welcomed him sneaking one of his arms around his waist and pressing their bodies together. The edge of the kimono stained with blood, redder than the fabric.

"Welcome back." Hanae whispered to Itsuki's ear. The blond smiled and pressed a soft kiss on his temple while the brown haired ghost saw them as if he couldn't understand what was happening.

"One of these days the customers are going to stop coming if you keep doing this, you know?" Itsuki whispered back while he bit his ear, a wave of pleasure washed though Hanae who barely could suppress a moan, his knees were already turning jelly. Hanae had beautiful ears indeed, just like the pharmaceutical had said so long ago.

"Would that mean that you won't leave me alone for so long again?" was the answer that the raven gave to his master. Itsuki chuckled quietly.

"It had just being some hours since lunch Hanae…" he said, while the pool of blood at their feet kept growing.

"But it has been a long time since the last…" it wasn't, but it has been some weeks since the last time that he has seduced someone. That earned another chuckle from Itsuki's lips, Hanae bit his throat, he was hungry; he wanted Itsuki now.

"Well, well, how about ending your misery?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. If he has been in his right mind he would have just stabbed the heart, but… Itsuki wasn't in his right mind, not anymore and he would never be again. "Just kidding."

He stabbed the guy's belly and let there the sword, letting him die painfully, not that he really had so much time anyway. By the time he pushed Hanae to the king sized bed with immaculate white sheets he was already dead.

Yahiko and Zenko could hear the loud pleasured screams of Hanae, even when they couldn't hear them anymore; both of them stayed away of the couple's bedroom. Even if more than one servant had a little problem while hearing them, Zenko and Yakiko didn't enjoyed the sight of Itsuki fucking Hanae hard and restlessly while they had a corpse at the feet of their shared bed and the sheets were stained of red that wasn't from either of them.

Just when the Mononokean said it was safe to go in they did it, cleaned up the mess and got out as quickly as they could, corpse in hand; a little pale, a little startled, but nothing compared with the beginning of that madness. More than the sick feeling and the horror that overwhelmed them at first, they felt a bit sick and a bit annoyed.


End file.
